Let there be love
by SViMarcy
Summary: Si hay algo que toda madre desea, es brindarle apoyo, amor y cariño a su hijo. [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Los pies descalzos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre la fría madera que cubría el suelo de la habitación. Palpaban la textura del material, con cuidado, como si fuera la primera o última vez que lo hacían. Finalmente sintieron la suavidad y los hilos de la alfombra que tapizaba parte de la habitación matrimonial, dieron unos pasos más y se detuvieron.

La luna brillaba claro y en lo alto del cielo nocturno. El lustre plateado bañaba la cama matrimonial, parte de la enorme habitación, la figura que allí estaba frente al espejo.

El aire movía dócilmente las cortinas. Pareciera un ambiente romántico, dulce, suave... y es así como ella se sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía profundamente enamorada.

Sin su marido ni su padre en aquella gigantesca morada, se vio en necesidad de expresar el enorme amor que sentía al otro ser que se hallaba en esa habitación junto con ella.

Sin pena alguna y sin pensarlo una vez más sus manos quitaron la diadema roja que sujetaba sus cortos cabellos azabaches para después aventarla en quien sabe donde. Poco le importaba el sitio en donde cayera. Acto seguido sus dedos rozaron el borde de la cremallera de su vestido. Con un amor acentuado en sus pupilas azules cogió el broche del cierre y lo fue deslizando con cuidado hacia abajo.

Rogaba mentalmente que su esposo ni su padre llegaran a interrumpir aquel acto de amor que ella estaba por hacer.

Sería un secreto que guardaría para toda su vida.

Poco a poco su vestido fue abandonando su cuerpo, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, como si fuera un pétalo de rosa, suave y agraciada.

Y así, desnuda, contempló su bella figura en el espejo, sintiéndose de lo más hermosa y sensual.

Con una enorme emoción y temor a la vez, giró su cuerpo lentamente hasta quedar de perfil frente al espejo. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su vientre, con calma y sin prisa, con miedo y anhelo, con amor e infinita alegría...

Como si la luna también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, su brillo bañó el cuerpo desnudo para darle una mejor vista. Incluso el viento soplaba más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que los cortos cabellos azabache se movieran de un lado a otro.

Los ojos azules se humedecieron lentamente. Aquellos labios rojos formaron lentamente una curva. Realmente no podía contener más la alegría y el amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...

En su interior una nueva vida se formaba.

Su delicado vientre aún no lucía muy abultado. Ella, en medio de la noche, mordió su labio inferior. Soltó lágrimas de felicidad y, aún acariciando la piel desnuda, comenzó a imaginar, a desear... Quería sentir las piernitas frágiles de su bebé, pateándola.

No tardó en comenzar a soñar. Aún sin saber si sería un niño o niña, ya veía a su bebé muy muy en lo alto... No, ¿para qué mentir? Lo veía en la cima del mundo.

Sentía ya la ansiedad de tener a su bebé en brazos, colmarlo de besos y amor, verlo crecer...

Imaginaba el brillo de la mirada, incluso el sonido de la voz.

Y es que se sentía ya tan enamorada de su bebé...

Su mirada azul se dirigió hacia el cielo, contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Un ligero temor se apoderó de su ser, el cual le hizo rogarles que permitieran a su bebé llegar muy lejos, incluso más lejos de lo que ella ya había llegado.

—Pan... —Fue lo único que brotó de sus labios, sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta siquiera. Es como si de una señal se hubiera tratado, una señal que ella no notó pues pensaba en cómo le diría a Gohan que ella estaba embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasaba tan lento y tan de prisa a la vez. Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vientre ya estaba abultado.

Con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, recordó el como Gohan había tomado la noticia. La había levantado en vilo antes de darle muchas vueltas de lo emocionado que estaba. Para ambos fue un regalo muy hermoso de la vida, fruto de su amor, pronto llegaría un pequeño ser para complementarlos, para unirles más...

Para convertirles en padres.

Con una escalera al lado y un bote de pintura al otro, sumergió la brocha que tenía en su diestra en el líquido color amarillo para después pasarla sobre las paredes que serían la habitación de su futuro bebé.

Una risa escapó de su boca, imaginando que si llegaba su marido en ese momento, seguramente le daría un síncope. Resulta que él salió un padre muy sobreprotector, puesto a que desde que se enteró de su embarazo, él no le dejaba hacer nada que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo...

¡Aunque hubo un tiempo en que no la dejaba cepillarse los dientes! Él mismo iba hasta el lecho matrimonial con el cepillo, la pasta y dos vasos —uno con agua y otro vacío—.

Recordó con gracia las veces en que Gohan trató de hacer las cenas, preocupado de que ella tuviera un accidente o le molestara al bebé, casi obligándola a descansar. Sin embargo, pese a sus muy buenas intenciones, la cocina siempre terminaba en un desastre.

—¿Te gusta cómo está quedando tu habitación, bebé?

Videl miró el fruto de su trabajo. Sincerándose consigo misma no lucía muy bien, se notaban los brochazos que dio, pues le costaba un poco más por el abultado vientre que tenía ya. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, quizás su padre tenía razón en haber mandado a pintar la pieza con un profesional. Con algo de frustración aventó la brocha en el balde de pintura, sintiéndose con tremendas ganas de llorar...

Aunque debía admitir que andaba muy sensible últimamente.

—A mi me gusta como está quedando, Videl —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas—. Seguro que a nuestro bebé también le gusta.

—¡Oh, Gohan! —La joven corrió a los brazos de su marido, dispuesta a abrazarlo y llorar. Pero, como era de esperarse, a consecuencia de su...estado lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de su habitación casi como si fuera un meteorito—. ¡Gohan!

El muchacho sonrió aturdido.

—Estoy bien..., bien... Descuida.

La ojiazul corrió a socorrer a su marido, aunque eso provocó cierta diversión en él, pues por su abultado vientre se veía muy graciosa al "correr".

—Lo sien..., ¿de qué te ríes? —Interrogó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

—No te preocupes, no es nada... —Respondió con las mejillas coloradas y levantándose—. Por lo que veo, en tu terquedad, seguiste pintando la habitación...

Ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó, entrecruzó los dedos de su mano tal como a una niña que la acababan de pillar.

—¡Es que quiero ser yo quien decore la habitación de mi bebé! —Suspiró—. No quiero usar dinero que no es fruto de mi esfuerzo o ser la hija del Campeón Mundial ahora, sino ser una familia común y corriente, ya mucho nos está ayudando mi papá...

—Me siento igual, amor —le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Te parece si terminamos de pintar y decorar la habitación los dos?

La mirada azul se iluminó rápidamente, antes de asentir con alegría.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Gohan ya se había arremangado las mangas y ya había comenzado a pintar el cuarto mientras Videl corría en busca de una nueva brocha para continuar pintando otra de las paredes.

Acarició su vientre una vez más, recibiendo a cambio una suave patadita de su bebé.

—Creo que también quiere ayudar, Gohan...


	3. Chapter 3

Había terminado por fin la cena, ahora sólo esperaba pacientemente a que Gohan regresara a casa para que ambos pudiesen comer y platicar sobre lo vivido durante el día.

Sus manos estaban bajo el chorro de agua del grifo, quitando los últimos restos del jabón aplicado. Al notar finalmente que estaban limpias cerró con cuidado la llave para después secarse las manos en su delantal amarillo.

El tic tac del reloj parecía sonar insistentemente en ese momento, por lo que su mirada se dirigió hasta él: las 10:39 de la noche.

—Que extraño... Ya es muy tarde —murmuró con preocupación.

Un movimiento ligero en su interior hizo que se olvidara un poco de sus preocupaciones. Ante esto, Videl sonrió un poco antes de posar su mano en donde había sentido a su bebé.

—Lo siento, bebé. No te preocupes, seguro que papá tuvo que hacer muchos reportes el día de hoy. —Al sentir una patada algo brusca no tuvo más alternativa que caminar hacia la sala para poder sentarse en el acolchonado sillón.

Últimamente los movimientos de su hijo o hija en su interior hacían que le dolieran mucho las costillas, inclusive había tenido algunos problemas para ir al baño pues su esfinter no lograba contener su orina cuando el bebé pateaba su vejiga. Sin embargo el dolor, los accidentes de baño, las náuseas, vómitos o antojos no importaban, ella podía con eso y más. Además que se trataba de su bebé. Valía la pena todo eso para poder finalmente conocerlo en unas semanas más.

Al recargar su cabeza notó el pequeño calendario que reposaba en la mesita a un lado de ella. Con lentitud, llevó su zurda en dirección a la libreta y después acercarla mejor a su vista.

Otra patada se hizo presente y esta vez no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

—Es verdad... —Dijo, tratando de distraerse de la molestia que estaba sintiendo—, tengo tiempo que no marco los días que han pasado.

Con su mano derecha palpó la madera de la mesita buscando algún lapicero cercano. Halló un plumón de color rojo. Llevó el lado de la tapa hacia su boca para quitarla con los dientes, acto seguido fue tachando los números del calendario hasta llegar al día correspondiente.

—Cada vez falta menos para conocerte —murmuró mientras colocaba nuevamente la tapa al plumón correspondiente.

Unos pasos apresurados se hicieron sonar en uno de los pasillos del hogar. Videl sonrió cuando vio a su marido pasar el arco de sala, se veía muy agitado y sudoroso. Se levantó con dificultad del sillón y, tomando un pañuelo, se acercó a él para limpiarle el sudor del rostro. Gohan la detuvo con cuidado.

—Lo siento, Videl...

Ella lo miró con cara de no entender.

—¿Porqué te disculpas? Mira como llegas..., ¿tanto trabajo tuviste hoy?

Gohan, al entender lo sucedido, soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¿Es efecto del embarazo? —Interrogó—. Recuerda que hace rato me llamaste (muy molesta por cierto) porque tenías antojo de dulces —el rostro de Videl se tiñó de rojo... ¡por eso él había demorado tanto!—. Al salir de la escuela corrí lo más que pude a la dulcería pero ya estaba cerrado. Así que traje helado —señaló el bote que tenía en la mano—, no sé si sirva de algo.

La risa suave de Videl llegó a los oídos de Gohan, casi hechizandolo.

¡Que hermoso era escucharla reír!

—Gracias, amor —dijo, besándolo—. Aunque creo que ahora tengo ganas de algo salado...

Al escucharla decir eso el joven casi se fue de espaldas.

Realmente los antojos de una mujer embarazada eran algo... bipolares.

—Lo que usted y mi bebé quieran.

Gohan se inclinó para darle otro beso a su esposa y se agachó para besar el abultado vientre de esta. Poco después los dos fueron a la cocina para cenar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos azabache se abrieron débilmente solo para encontrarse con unos azules que, a su parecer, eran infinitamente hermosos.

Sintió la necesidad de ser abrazada por la dueña de esos océanicos ojos. Extendió sus bracitos en dirección hacia ella. Aún sin saber como comunicarse con ella trató de llamar más su atención, pero únicamente logró hacer ruidos indescriptibles con su boquita rosa.

Observó como la mujer se acercó a su pequeño ser para después cobijarla en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Cerró sus párpados momentáneamente, disfrutando aquel dulce contacto, sintiendo y escuchando el palpitar del corazón de la joven, sonido que llevaba acompañándola desde quien sabe cuando.

Se arrullaba con ese constante y tranquilo sonido.

—Hola, Pan. ¿Dormiste bien?

Pan.

Así es como era llamada.

Aún no comprendía sus palabras, no entendía que era lo que ella quería decirle, pero sabía que cuando pronunciaba "Pan" es que estaba dirigiéndose a su persona.

Simplemente observó los brillantes ojos azules.

La joven madre se dirigió a una mecedora para sentarse allí y colocar a su pequeña hija en su regazo.

El asiento se movió suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Al principio no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, pues tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo rodaría y caería al abismo, pero después se fue acostumbrando al suave arrullo que le daba.

—¡Videl! ¡Pan! ¿Cómo están mis mujeres favoritas?

Sus azabaches ojos buscaron al dueño de la voz. Sabía que era otra de las personas que más amaría siempre. Su voz siempre le hacía sentirse feliz y realmente la alborotaba, pues esa persona jugaba con ella, le daba mimos, la cuidaba...

Madre e hija voltearon hacia su derecha, notando al joven que acababa de acceder al gran jardín donde estaban.

Ar,una calidez en su pequeña cabeza, eran la mano del joven y un beso que acababa de recibir por parte de éste.

—¿Cómo está mi princesita Pan?

Una risita fue lo único que alcanzó a hacer. Ahora extendía los brazos hacia él.

—Creo que te extrañó, Gohan...

—Y yo también la extrañé —contestó mientras cargaba con cuidado a su única hija.

Los dos pares de ojos azabache se encontraron, ambos emitiendo un brillo inexplicable, llenos de amor sincero.

Pan siempre los observaba detenidamente, queriendo grabar todas y cada una de sus facciones para reconocerlos siempre. Sentía mucho amor por ellos dos.

Pronto aprendería muchas cosas de ambos. Y, aunque todavía no supiera del todo su significado o pronunciar las palabras, sabía que ellos eran papá y mamá.

Sin embargo las cosas, como la felicidad, no duran para siempre...

Rompiendo aquel mágico y dulce momento familiar se vio interrumpido por un fuerte viento que meció los cabellos de ambos padres y los escasos de la bebé, además de copas de árboles. Una potente luz roja apareció mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar, como si de un fuerte sismo se tratase.

La joven madre estrechó entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija con fuerza antes de correr dentro de la enorme casa ante la mirada insólita de Gohan y de Piccolo.

Con sólo mirar los gestos que pusieron ambos, pudo saber de inmediato que un nuevo enemigo había llegado a la Tierra...

Sin embargo, pese al temor y el asombro que embargaban todo su ser, no podía permitirse caer en la desesperación. No. Ahora tenía que cuidar del pequeño ser que estaba aún en sus brazos. Por ella, por Gohan y por su bebé no iba a rendirse. No iba a sucumbir en los brazos del mismísimo miedo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no podría ayudar en lo más mínimo, podía transmitirle a su bebé aquello que sólo una madre puede transmitirle a su hijo: calma.

Tanto ella como Gohan habían anhelado conocer a su hija. Por ello cada uno a su manera se esforzaría para que Pan pudiese vivir tan tranquila y feliz como fuera posible.

Videl se sentó con lentitud en el sofá mientras Gohan corría por las habitaciones buscando su gi de entrenamiento. Pan miraba con curiosidad; quizás intuía lo que estaba sucediendo y se dejó arrullar por la suave voz maternal que parecía entonar una canción.

El mundo es como es. Videl sabía que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía cambiarlo al mundo perfecto e ideal para su pequeña. Mas eso no significaba que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su hija a superar los problemas cotidianos que viviría en unos años.

En cuanto Gohan emprendió el vuelo con Piccolo hacia el sitio donde sentían un enorme ki, la hija del campeón mundial sólo empezó a rezar mentalmente, esperando el regreso de su marido sano y salvo, pues la aventura de sus vidas con Pan apenas comenzaba...


End file.
